Não me diga que não faria
by Luana Rosette
Summary: De quem foi a culpa? De um dr J caduco? De uma maquina quebrada? Quem sabe? Mas no fim, as vitimas sempre são as mesmas, os Gboys. E quando alguns deles tomarem suas posições nesse jogo, se coloque em seu lugar, e não minta, não me diga que não faria.


Disclaimers: Bla bla bla, Gundam não é meu, bla bla bla muito menos os personagens, bla bla bla não ganho nada com isso... Esqueci algo?

Wufei: OOOOONNA!!! - o chinês tremia enquanto segurava o novo roteiro.

Luana: Fei-fei – a autora fajuta saúda, toda sorridente, o mais novo.

Wufei: O que significa isso?

Luana: Be...Bem... – dá alguns passinhos para trás - o novo ro...

Wufei: Eu sei que é o novo roteiro - sibila malignamente - mas o que significa "ISSO" - apontando para o texto escrito.

Luana: Be...be... be... Bem... - dá outro passinho para trás - Sabe como é... Né? A culpa não é minha. Eu sou apenas uma pobre escritora influenciável. E dia desse eu estava conversando com a Illy sensei sobre o assunto... E... bem... A idéia veio.

Wufei: ENTÃO SE A ILLY FALASSE COM VOCÊ SOBRE O PREÇO DAS FRUTAS VOCÊ ME FARIA DANÇAR VESTIDO DE BANANA???? 

Luana: Bem...Não, e... Hei, mas até que é uma boa idéia, eu podia fazer você ser...

Wufei: ... - um tic compulsivo aparece no olho esquerdo do pobre terrorista. - Ooonnaaa

Luana: Hum... Chinês? Você 'tá bem?

Wufei: Onna... - o tic para quando sua voz murmura malignamente - se o problema é esse...

Luana: Wu...Wufei... O que você está fazendo pegando essas cordas?

Wufei: Você sabe, essas "más influencias"...

Luana: Fei-fei... Eu nunca te disse antes, mas eu tenho alergia a algemas... Por isso, bem que você podia soltar essas que você acaba de pegar...

Wufei: ... acho que posso...

Luana: E... Bem... Para que você está pegando essa mordaça?

Wufei: ... Dar um jeito...

(Cena censurada devido alto ao teor de violência. Fiquem agora com a fic)

------------------------------- NMDQNF---------------------------------------

Não me diga que não faria.

Capitulo 1 - Levante a mão quem entendeu... ninguém?

Quantas costelas um ser humano pode quebrar e mesmo assim continuar andando como se não fosse nada? Talvez muitos não tenham a resposta, mas um certo moreno de olhos verdes estava disposto a romper os limites de seu corpo - literalmente - para descobrir a dita cuja.

- Ai... - geme Trowa entrando na cozinha.

- Como foi a missão? - um sorridente loiro, sentado na mesa de refeições, pergunta sorvendo uma caneca de café.

- "Ai" define alguma coisa para você? - diz o moreno com um olhar ameaçador - por pouco não perfuro um pulmão, ainda estou meio grogue das porcarias que os médicos me injetaram, e minha perna direita não está respondendo tão rápido como antes... Fora isso...

- Hn - Quatre tenta se concentrar em sua caneca. Quando seu calado amante se coloca tão "falante" é por que o humor dele está pior do que o do Wufei quando acabam com o seu gel de cabelo... E acredite, isso é muito - E por que não permaneceu no posto clinico? Sabe, foi para esses tipos de casos que os cientistas espalharam essas instalações.

- ... - Trowa encara profundamente Quatre antes de sorrir de maneira predadora. - Três razões - caminha lentamente até seu alvo - primeira: se eu deixasse Heero e Duo sozinhos, pela primeira vez desde que conheci Heero, ele iria cumprir sua promessa a alguém quando diz "Omae wo korosu" (eu vou te matar), e acredite, Death Scythe funciona melhor sem estar no piloto automático. - passa a mão pelo cabelo de maneira distraída erguendo por segundos sua franja. Para ao lado do loiro sentado na mesa e se abaixa - segunda: toda vez que ficamos em uma dessas instalações por mais de uma noite, esses loucos que chamamos de cientistas tentam nos envolver em uma dessas experiências idiotas. - com delicadeza coloca a mão sobre a do loiro que segurava a caneca e a abaixa até a louça tocar a mesa- e tercei... - antes de terminar a boca do mais novo se antecipa a sua e devora os lábios do amante em um beijo que deixava bem claro o quanto sentiu a sua falta. Afastando seu rosto, Trowa sorri para o rosto falsamente inocente de Quatre - e terceiro: não podia esperar mais um segundo para te ver.

Após varias missões fracassadas, equívocos, e armadilhas. Os cientistas e os próprios G-boys admitiram que o maior problema que enfrentavam era a falta de organização e dialogo. Após firmar alianças com alguns grupos rebeldes espalhados pela Terra e em algumas colônias, varias mudanças em seu modo de atuação foram tomadas.

A localização dos Gundans era mudada a cada missão - ou na ausência delas dentro de um prazo estabelecido. Postos de apoio médico foram disfarçadamente implantados. Reforço bélico era mais facilmente traficado. E graças a contatos políticos importantes, as infiltrações se tornaram mais facilitadas.

Mas talvez a medida mais extrema seja que agora todos os cinco pilotos gundam viviam de baixo do mesmo teto.

Fator que desagradou uns: Heero e Duo. Esses dois brigam por tudo e qualquer coisa, apesar de que Heero brigava da sua própria maneira.

Despertou nada mais que indiferença em alguns: Wufei. Apesar de que o chinês ande meio irritado por descobrir que seus companheiros de esconderijo não são nada maduros (e por usarem seu gel de cabelo sem pedir).

E por fim, agradou a outros... E não é nem necessário dizer quem.

- Mas então os dois se desentenderam de novo - Quatre solta um pequeno grunhido.

- Como sempre você está sendo brando. "Desentender"? Acho que o único motivo de Heero não ter metido uma bala na cabeça daquele americano irritante foi por que ele só tinha mais uma, e teria que escolher entre Duo e o vigia que protegia a saída... E acredite, ele vacilou entes de escolher.

- Mentiroso.

- Eu conferi o pente dele depois que escapamos, e sinceramente pensei em travar a munição do Wing...

- Paranóico.

- Eu juro que vi durante todo o percurso a mira do Wing travada no Death Scythe.

Quatre estourou em uma gargalhada. Duvidava que os desentendimentos dos dois pilotos tivessem chegado a esse nível, apesar de que a veia psicótica de Heero latejar um pouco mais forte quando está perto de Duo. E ver Trowa emanando uma aura tão negra sempre o deixava excitado.

Sorvendo mais um pouco do seu café, já imaginava como acalmaria o seu moreno mais tarde. Enquanto o liquido quente acariciava sua língua uma pequena lista de utensílios úteis se formou em sua mente "lubrificante sabor cajá, óleos de massagem, chicote de nove pontas... ah é, esse quebrou no sábado passado, mas acho que o de seis ainda está bom. Tiras de couro... não, não, eu as usei da ultima vez... será que ele ainda guarda aquelas algemas?".

- E o que aconteceu desta vez? - o loiro retoma a conversa, e a ligação com a realidade.

- O de sempre - Trowa dá entre ombros indo em direção a geladeira - Duo fala de mais: Heero se irrita. Heero muda repentinamente o plano esquecendo que trabalha em grupo: Duo se irrita. Duo perde tempo "brincando" com um dos inimigos: Heero se irrita - alem de estourar a cabeça do inimigo em questão depois de se cansar de assistir uma luta corpo a corpo de quinze minutos - Heero deixa Duo falando sozinho: Duo se irrita...

- E você nisso tudo?

- Desejando loucamente ter levado meu i-pod...

- Não sei por que ainda usa aquela velharia. É tão A.C. (antes da colonização)

-Sobrevivo, ou sobreviveria se tivesse levado. A próxima vez que J me meter em uma missão com esses dois eu mudo de lado. Aposto que a comissão da OZ deve ser boa o suficiente para sanar o ferimento em meus ideais.

Trowa remexe na geladeira por alguns segundos antes de se lembrar de um pequeno detalhe.

- E espero que esta seja a sua primeira caneca de café nessa manha senhor Quatre Raberba Winner.

- Trowa... - uma voz manhosa choramingou na suas costas.

- Nada de "Trowa...", sabe muito bem que você fica insuportável quando enche a cara de café e o efeito da cafeína passa.

- Esse é ainda o primeiro. - bufou ofendido.

- E o ultimo.

- Pensei que a nossa luta era contra a repressão.

- Errado, é pela paz.

- Ditador.

- Precavido. - o moreno corrige.

- Humpf - e depois de grunhir mais uma vez o loiro se cala.

Trowa meio que "adotou" Quatre depois que começaram a morar juntos. Apesar de ser um rapaz de varias qualidades, o loiro cometeu o maior erro que Trowa diz que ele poderia cometer: provou os prazeres do café. Substituindo seu chá diário pelo liquido negro. O humor do loirinho fica insuportável quando o efeito da cafeína passa, e geralmente o alvo de sua ira não tem um bom final.

Em meio a uma busca silenciosa na geladeira, Trowa gastou mais tempo escutando os movimentos de seu amante as suas costas do que se preocupando com seu próprio alimento. E quando o moreno ouviu o loirinho descansando a xícara na pia e saindo da cozinha pelas portas do fundo, obviamente irritado, finalmente se permite relaxar e voltar a sua busca.

Foi quando achou a caixa de leite, e ouviu o som de alguém lavando algo na pia, que percebeu que mais alguém estava na cozinha.

- Humpf - o característico grunhido de Quatre foi ouvido as suas costas.

"Ele ainda está irritado?"

Se virando para tentar se entender, vê Quatre na pia enchendo a caneca que acabara de usar com mais café.

O loiro, que tinha uma expressão fechada, se senta à mesa ignorando homéricamente o moreno. E um pouco antes de levar a xícara aos lábios, Trowa foi mais rápido e saindo de perto da geladeira, segura a caneca e a desce a chocando ruidosamente contra a mesa.

- O que eu acabei de dizer sobre café? - Trowa diz mais irritado pela atitude infantil do loiro do que por qualquer outra coisa.

- Trowa - a expressão do loiro se ilumina em um sorriso, e largando a caneca, deixando ela apenas no poder do moreno, segura o braço dele - eu sou uma pessoa razoável. E acredite, hoje passei por muita coisa - o aperto ficava mais forte - Tirei a vida de meio esquadrão da OZ orando por suas almas antes e depois de "cobrir Sandrock com o sangue deles". Pois bem, isso aconteceu, e eu superei - o aperto se torna mais forte - me infiltrei em uma merda de base... E não me olhe com essa cara, eu disse "merda", por que não existe nenhuma palavra que descreva melhor aquela droga de instalação de segunda que não tem um único sensor de calor, mas me pergunte se eles tem vigias... Ô sim, toda a infantaria da OZ devia estar comprimida naquele lugar, mas tudo bem, eu superei - o aperto se torna mais forte - na volta os inimigos que eu piedosamente deixei viver, tentaram me perseguir, e com muito pesar eu os destrocei, e adivinha, até isso eu consegui superar - o aperto se torna mais forte - mas acredite quando digo: eu aprendi a superar muitas coisas nessa vida, mas se por acaso você ousar pensar em tirar essa caneca da minha frente eu farei algo a **você** que não vai aprender a superar tão cedo.

- Tá... tá.

O moreno balbuciou antes de perder a fala, mas isso não quer dizer que o loiro perdeu o sorriso, erguendo a caneca sorve de maneira rápida o liquido. Quatre agia como quando os efeitos da cafeína passavam - uma reação bizarra e exagerada por sinal, mas quem daquele esconderijo era normal? - mas algo estava errado, ele tinha acabado de beber café. Olhando com mais calma para o loiro percebe que a roupa que ele usava era diferente, meio rasgada e tinha vários arranhões pelo corpo, parecia que era ele quem tinha acabara de chegar de missão, fora o cabelo completamente revolto.

- Quatre, quando você trocou de roupa?

- Humpf - tudo que teve de resposta foi um grunhido do loiro enquanto bebia de seu café.

Dando as costas para o amante, Trowa vai até aonde o loiro tinha saído pela ultima vez, a porta do fundo. Chegando lá tentou abri-la, mas esta ainda não cedeu, o ferrolho estava colocado pela parte de dentro...

- Quatre, como você entrou aqui sem abrir o ferro... - mas quando se virou não havia ninguém lá, apenas uma caneca meio vazia - lho...

Com um click Trowa se vira para ver a porta da área de serviço se abrir e um loiro de expressão neutra aparecer por ela.

- Tava me chamando Trowa?

O loiro a sua frente era o mesmo que o havia saudado mais cedo, sem rasgos nas roupas ou arranhões no corpo. Trowa ergue o braço meio temeroso, incerto do que deveria fazer para comprovar que aquele era mesmo Quatre. Acaricia o rosto do outro.

- Quatre - diz com a voz fraca

- O que foi Trowa?

------------------------------- NMDQNF---------------------------------------

- IMBECIL!!!!

Um furioso Duo bate a porta de seu quarto e começa a dar voltas como uma pantera que se cerra as garras, mas que ainda mantém as presas...

- BABACA, MAU COMIDO, FILHO DA PUTA.

O americano quase nem se lembrava o porquê de maldizer seu companheiro japonês, mas só o fato de saber que eram direcionadas para aquele imbecil palavras tão "carinhosas", já sabia que estas eram justas.

Heero e Duo, apesar de já terem tido uma pequena temporada juntos – o que segundo Quatre esse foi o problema, já que uma época em que sicrano dá um tiro na perna de beltrano e beltrano rouba as peças do Gundam de sicrano não pode ser chamada de pacifica – os adolescentes tem se estranhado desde que começaram a viver sob o mesmo teto.

O americano até que tentou ser amigável no começo, apesar de que o conceito de "amigável" ser muito relativo. Já Heero não arriscou nem uma tentativa - por mais distorcida que fosse - de aproximação. Talvez a única coisa em que realmente concordaram, e que não se importaram em dividir, seja um aparente ódio mutuo - cada um do seu jeito, claro.

Duo, no alto do seu temperamento forte e impulsividade, maldizia seu companheiro de armas sempre que possível. Tentava picá-lo a qualquer chance que aparecesse, com palavras acidas e sempre que possível fazia pequenas brincadeiras.

Já Heero, também fazendo bom uso do sarcasmo, revidava de maneira sutil a maioria dos trotes do americano. E claro, jogava com a maior arma que ele descobriu ter: A frieza. Já que antes de tudo e qualquer coisa o americano odiava ser ignorado.

E então depois de maldizer o japonês até sua décima nona geração Duo finalmente se lembra o que despertou seu ódio.

- Desgraçado - diz entre dentes ainda andando de um lado para o outro - Ele se acha o máximo, quase nos mata mudando "meio plano", e depois vem e me chama de egoísta... aaargh, - chuta uma cadeira - e depois ainda me... hurg, imbecil.

Em meio a grunhidos e xingamentos Duo se morde do ódio. A missão que acabara de chegar o deixara moído, e a atitude do japonês durante ela não ajudara. O americano não era uma pessoa que aceitasse bem críticas, a ainda mais quando eram encabeçadas por "egoísta" e terminadas por "ególatra". Mas talvez o que mais o irritava, era o fato de que assim que ele ia começar a revidar, o japonês simplesmente fez de conta que Duo não existia, assim como já fez tantas vezes.

Foi em meio aquele furacão emocional que sua porta foi aberta violentamente. Por ela passava um ofegante Heero. Duo se assustou com aquela entrada repentina, e o olhou de cima a baixo. Sua roupa estava um bagaço: metade da camisa estava arrancada deixando um dos ombros expostos, e sua calça tinha o seu jeans empapado de um liquido negro misturado a outro avermelhado que desprendia um cheiro metálico.

Havia sangue por todo seu corpo e sua respiração pesada dava um ar mais enfermo do que realmente poderia estar.

Esquecendo completamente sua ira anterior, aquela imagem perturbou Duo. Não fazia nem meia hora que saíram da clinica e com certeza o japonês não estava tão mal, nem quando foi para ser atendido por lá.

- _Dude_... - falou hesitante Duo - estamos sendo atacados?

Heero não responde, apenas entra no quarto de supetão.

Duo retrocede alguns passos. O olhar de Heero era perturbador. Mas talvez o que fez Duo estranhar mais era a chamativa pulseira rosa que ele tinha no pulso, não só pela cor, mas por que o japonês nunca foi adepto de adornos.

- Heero, o que voc...

Antes de terminar de falar, o americano tem sua cintura envolvida por Heero, e depois de se perder por alguns segundos naqueles cobaltos alucinados, tem também sua boca tomada em um beijo violento.

Não podia dizer que não estava gostando do beijo, aquele japa beijava muito bem, mas alem disso, tudo o que podia dizer que sentiu fora desconcerto, algo estava errado com Heero.

Suas bocas se separaram por alguns segundos e a voz meio rouca do soldado perfeito disse em quase um sussurro.

- Desculpa... Eu só queria... Mas não deu... Desculpa, eu também queria que... Tentei...

A voz dele era fraca e suplicante, um breve murmúrio que sumiu quando seu dono apenas ergueu a mão para acariciar o rosto a sua frente, mas antes de tocar aquela face seus dedos se decompõem seguidos pelo resto da mão, braço, até toda a imagem ofegante de Heero se desfazer na frente dos olhos arregalados de Duo.

O americano simplesmente entrou em choque olhando o nada, ou melhor, olhando para o lugar em que estava o japonês antes de se desfazer.

Depois de alguns minutos ele só teve uma reação.

- _Wha...What is hell?_

------------------------------- NMDQNF---------------------------------------

Wufei estava em transe. Já tinha algum tempo que meditava para aproveitava os últimos minutos de paz que teria por um bom tempo.

Dividir a casa com o Winner era uma experiência formidável, não exatamente pela presença do loiro, mas pela ausência de certos americanos e japoneses.

Presos naquelas irritantes inimizades, a casa que dividiam era um caos total. Era bom poder sair pelos corredores sem ter que aturar a voz irritante de Maxwell, ou as ameaças gélidas de Yuy. Algo que já se tornou repetitivo e maçante.

Nunca o chinês acreditou tanto que Nataku, seu honorável deus, olhava por ele como chegou a acreditar no dia em que J passou aquela missão para os três morenos, dois dias de paz.

Orou todas as noites pela saúde mental de Barton.

Mas realmente não queria pensar nisso agora, e de fato não pensava, sua mente estava em branco e seu espírito experimentava uma sensação de liberdade indescritível, ainda mais que fazia muito tempo em que as circunstancias não o davam tempo para tal ato...

E pelo visto as circunstancia não pareciam muito interessadas em ajudar agora também.

Tirado abruptamente de seu transe, o chinês sente sua camisa ser puxada fortemente. Sendo erguido pelas mãos desconhecidas, o asiático ainda tonto mal conseguia fica de pé, e antes que abrisse os olhos...

Pof

Um golpe o atingiu no rosto o jogando no chão novamente.

Abriu seus olhos o máximo que pode ainda atordoado, para logo em seguida os estreitar ao ver quem o golpeara. Na sua frente estava um furioso Trowa Barton, o punho que golpeara o seu rosto estava ainda meio erguido, o que atraiu a mirada negra, pois neste estava amarrado uma grossa pulseira vermelha.

Talvez o susto momentâneo o tenha calado, já que Wufei não era daqueles que admitia levar um soco por aparentemente nada e ficar quieto. Ou talvez a dor que lhe impedia de mover muito o maxilar (o que seria uma razão descartável, já que aquele chinês já tinha agüentado coisa muito pior), mas de uma coisa tinha certeza, de tudo o que talvez o impedisse de falar um par de verdades para aquele latino maluco, uma delas não era medo.

Foi então que se lembrou que de qualquer reação que ele poderia ter, algumas delas não requeria a fala.

Puto da vida, e com o rosto dolorido, Wufei não quis nem saber. Apoiando o corpo com as mãos, ergueu o tronco, gira o corpo e golpeia o peito do latino, o fazendo bambear uns poucos passos para trás. Ainda em meio ao giro o chinês impulsiona o corpo para cima e cai de pé. Se pondo em posição de combate espera uma reação do moreno. E essa logo veio.

Sem perder o ódio que tinha desde o começo desse estranho reencontro, o moreno de olhos verdes grita.

- Por que diabos você fez isso?

- Eu não sei Barton – Wufei sibila de maneira sarcástica após cuspir no chão do quarto parte do sangue que se acumulou na boca – talvez pelo fato de que não fique de bom humor depois de levar um soco logo de manhã.

- Não estou falando disso, seu imbecil. Por que você fez aquilo, como você pode mandar o... - o moreno olha pela primeira vez o chinês de cima a baixo, e ficando pálido começa a balbuciar - essa roupa... - olha para o pulso do oriental - você não esta usando... Droga. Aconteceu de novo.

- O... O que aconteceu? - "Ok, da próxima vez que J me contatar vou fazê-lo recitar pela 345a vez o que me beneficia dividir o esconderijo com esses idiotas" - Você está bem Barton? - pergunta ao ver como o moreno suava e o destrinchava com o olhar.

- Você ainda não sabe... Mas se eu estou aqui então já aconteceu... Só pode ser... Droga.

Dando meia volta, Trowa corre em direção da porta, tentando o mais rápido possível sair de perto de Wufei. Mas o chinês, em meio a toda aquela situação estranha, o segurou pelo ombro sem saber bem ao certo por que o retinha. O moreno tenta se soltar, mas já era tarde. Substituindo a sensação de segurar aqueles ombros tensos se debatendo para se soltar por a de areia se desfazendo por entre seus dedos, foi diante de perplexas ônix negras que um confuso latino se desfez como se fosse feito de areia deixando para trás nenhum vestígio de sua existência a não ser o rosto perplexo de um jovem chinês.

------------------------------- NMDQNF---------------------------------------

Depois de "pequenos incidentes" em um passado - que por certo gostaria de esquecer se não guardasse tantas informações importantes para a causa - Heero aprendeu que seja qual for o personagem com quem comparta o esconderijo, tem que sempre manter um fator de distanciamento. Principalmente se esse personagem é Duo Maxuell, um americano endemoniadamente hiper-ativo. E infelizmente o único fator em que tem a mão é uma simples porta de madeira, tendo esta atrás dela apenas o quite básico: fechaduras, trancas, dispositivos de segurança rústicos, lasers, sensores, ferrolhos, armadilhas... A idéia de comprar cães de guarda passou por sua mente, mas J logo descartou, pois alimentar cinco adolescentes em fase de crescimento já era caro, e seria ainda pior com mais dois ou três cachorros.

Mas parecia que nada conseguia funcionar na hora de evitar que o des-gra-ça-do do Maxuell entrasse no seu quarto.

Se preparando para dormir - apesar de ser sete da manha - Heero troca sua surrada camisa verde e jeans negro por um pijama azul sem muitos adornos. Troca o pente de sua pistola, a trava e guarda de baixo do travesseiro. Desembainha sua faca de lamina dupla, confere o fio e a prende no elástico de sua calça. Digita a senha para travar seu laptop, e arma um dispositivo para lançar ácido sulfúrico no teclado e na mão de qualquer intrometido que tentar destravar sua senha mais de três vezes, tendo entres as tentativas o espaço de cinco segundos (isso foi bem útil da ultima vez, teve que comprar um novo laptop, mas certo americano ainda tem algumas marcas para lembrá-lo do ocorrido).

Olhando em seguida o teto, aponta para a lâmpada um controle ativando os sensores de calor, e assim, ao detectar um segundo corpo no recinto, irão ativar um alarme que o acordará, e se caso não for destravado depois de ser ativado em vinte segundos perseguir a segunda fonte de calor com lasers.

Tudo conferido... Ok

Soltou um pequeno suspiro de alivio e se move em direção a cama para dormir.

Mas mal se vira e um som familiar faz todo seu corpo se tornar tenso; alguém arrombava sua porta.

Lançando um olhar cansado vê sua porta ser aberta como se as milhares de travas eletrônicas e rústicas não existissem. Mal o intruso põe os pés na habitação e o agudo alarme começa a soar. Heero se deixa levar por seus instintos malignos e não destrava o dispositivo.

"Vamos ver como esse americano se livra".

Com uma expressão semi-adormecida. Duo cambaleava entre um bocejo e outro. Distraído, coçava as costas soltando um melodioso grunhido. Um som agudo ressoa por todo o quarto e começa o show de lasers. Qual não foi a surpresa de Heero ao ver que eles mal tocavam o americano.

Se movendo de maneira felina, o americano iniciou o que para muitos pareceria uma dança desviando com movimentos leves e desinteressados. Se um piloto soubesse o sincronismo dos três primeiros raios, saber a seqüência que seguiria o resto não seria difícil, era algo que todos seriam capazes de fazer, O caso era que para isso precisaria saber o ritmo dos três primeiros, coisas que esse americano não deveria saber.

Duo seguia com seus movimentos ágeis mantendo sua expressão semi-adormecida. Ao ver que o americano se aproximava dele, Heero trava o dispositivo de segurança e segura o cabo de sua faca. Furioso, estava disposto a arrancar como aquele descerebrado conseguiu as supostas informações sobre seus dispositivos de segurança.

Mas bastou travar os lasers que o americano cessou sua dança. E com passos débeis volta a caminhar na direção de Heero. Suas ametistas estavam escondidas atrás de suas pálpebras semicerradas, e sua boca se abria em meio a pequenos bocejos. Vestia um pijama negro com o desenho de vários corvos e tumbas. Um gosto meio tétrico, pensou Heero.

Heero já desembainhava sua faca quando o ser sonolento se provou mais rápido.

Passou direto por Heero abriu a primeira gaveta do criado mudo e de lá, depois de uma pequena busca, retirou uma caneta vermelha. Sorrindo a ergue e diz.

- Hehe, prometo te devolver, mas só depois de devolver a minha.

Se afastando do criado mudo e passando direto por Heero, passa ainda meio adormecido como se não tivesse feito nada, e de fato não fez, (tirando humilhar o sistema de segurança de um pobre japonês). Por isso mesmo Heero franze o cenho, e segura o pulso de Duo, o impedindo de sair. Além da pele do outro piloto, ele sente algo liso, e olhando com curiosidade vê uma pulseira roxa.

Formulava uma pergunta, para dizer a verdade, ele a tinha na ponta da língua, mas foi só levantar o rosto para encarar o estranho americano, e ela se esfumaça de sua mente. Diante dele estava uma face que nunca tinha visto no rosto de Duo, uma mistura peculiar, de sono, divertimento e... amor?

- _Good night_, _honey_ - o americano apenas aproximou o rosto e lhe concedeu um selinho, nada mais que um simples roçar de lábios, mas que desencadeou uma descarga elétrica que fez Heero soltar o pulso do americano como se esse pegasse fogo - mas da próxima vez que você me ferir deste jeito eu não vou ser tão bonzinho.

Dizendo essas palavras, se vai. Mas como em tudo no americano ele se retira de maneira bem original (ou talvez não tão original naquela estranha manhã), sem ter chance de chegar à porta seu corpo se desfaz como se consistisse de areia. Ele literalmente desvaneceu.

Os olhos de Heero não podiam estar mais arregalados, e sua mente fervilhava em puro desespero atrás de uma razão para tudo aquilo, em algum lugar de sua consciência deveria achar um lógica. Mas toda vez que chegava perto, que uma pequena luz parecia se acender em sua mente, a lembrança do ligeiro calor que seus lábios guardava a apagava na mesma hora.

O calor de um doce e inocente beijo de boa noite.

------------------------------- NMDQNF---------------------------------------

- REUNIÃO URGENTE NA SALA, TODOS OS PILOTOS COMPAREÇÃO AGORA NA SALA!!!

A voz de Wufei reverberou por todos os aposentos, vindo o som da sala. Em outros momentos todos os g-boys teriam esquartejado o desgraçado que deu a idéia de instalar os alto-falantes pela casa, mas não hoje, quando cada um deles havia enfrentado circunstancias no mínimo perturbadoras.

Um a um iam aparecendo na sala. Primeiro Duo com uma expressão que mudava de furiosa para preocupada, abobado, e logo voltar a ficar furiosa, uma falta de decisão que não parecia preocupar os outros que apareciam aos poucos, cada um tinha o seu "fantasma".

Quatre e Trowa saíram da cozinha conversando do que acontecera há pouco. O loiro insistindo que o amante estava apenas estressado, e o moreno repetindo e repetindo o que havia visto. Sem chegar a um acordo, se sentaram no sofá ao lado de Duo.

Heero desceu as escadas de forma lenta e pensativa assim que ouvira o chamado - segundos depois do estranho acontecimento (assim como todos os outros) - se dirigiu a sala, pois lá quem sabe acharia respostas. Mal pôs os pés na sala cruzou os olhos com Duo. Ambos colocaram expressões serias e procuraram qualquer sinal de reconhecimento no rosto do outro, mas isso era algo inexistente, ambos dando entre ombros desviam os olhos.

Tanto para um como para outro eram pessoas desagradáveis, mas se era assim, por que o gosto e a impressão do calor dos lábios do outro não saiam da boca deles. Voltaram a se encarar ao mesmo tempo como se procurassem respostas.

Quatre e Trowa que observaram tudo aquilo se abstiveram em apenas trocar olhares confusos, um tufão parecia estar prestes a estourar.

E uma conversa silenciosa se iniciou, protagonizada por Heero e... – apesar de o parceiro mais obvio para tal passatempo ser Trowa - Duo.

- ... - Duo ergue ligeiramente o queixo e estreita os olhos "O que foi aquilo"

- ... - Heero revira os olhos e remexe a cabeça para afastar os cabelos dos olhos - "não sei do que fala, mas te faço a mesma pergunta"

- ... - Duo solta apenas um sorriso prepotente e cruza os braços - " _well well well_, então o senhor Heero "sei-de-tudo-logo-sou-fodão" Yuy também está perdido"

- ... Heero dá de ombros e sorri de maneira enviesada - "De tudo posso não saber, mas se me pergunta é por que também não sabe de nada"

- ... - Duo infla as bochechas de maneira infantil e vira o rosto - "**censurado**, **censurado**, **censurado**"

- ... - Heero se senta ao lado de Quatre e ergue o queixo com prepotência - "venci".

- Hnn... Tradução? - Quatre pede para Trowa que há minutos atrás acompanhava aquela estranha discussão como se fosse uma intricada partida de tênis.

- Estão tão confusos quanto nós e são idiotas demais para admitir. - o moreno diz com simplicidade recebendo dois olhares fulminantes que descartavam tradução.

- Sei... Duo... - Quatre chama o amigo que estava distraído arquitetando a morte de certos latinos e japoneses, não necessariamente nessa ordem - você está bem?

- Ah - Duo vira o rosto e se depara com os preocupados olhos azuis do loiro - claro loiro. Mas cadê o Wufei? Não foi ele que nos chamou? Era de se esperar que fosse o primeiro a estar aqui.

- Vai ver por que não fui eu que os chamei, Maxuell.

Todos olham para as escadas e lá estava Chang, com o lábio partido e a gola de sua branca camisa salpicada com o próprio sangue. Antes de descer, o chinês cede um significativo olhar para Trowa e depois mais um logo para Heero, ambos não entenderam tal atitude.

Já na frente dos outros, Wufei prefere ficar de pé para assim encará-los com calma.

- Vocês também passaram pelo mesmo não?

Os outros quatro balançaram levemente a cabeça, e Quatre balbuciou depois.

- Quero dizer... Eu ainda não vi nada. Quem viu, ou devo dizer, quem me viu, foi Trowa.

- Seja quem eles forem - começa Heero de maneira calma - se parecem conosco - seriam clones?

- Muito mal feitos então - Duo se espreguiça e se acomoda melhor no sofá - por que a data de validade deles é bem curta.

- Teria a OZ alguma coisa haver? – Quatre arrisca.

- Duvido, se fizessem clones nossos não os mandariam atrás de nós até terem certeza que poderiam se livrar de seu alvo. Não nos daria a vantagem de saber de algo que estão planejando, e alem do mais... - Heero pareceu incerto do que dizer. Suspirou quase imperceptivelmente e após achar as palavras mais convenientes continuou - não pareciam que queriam nos matar.

- Fale por você - Wufei tocou o lábio - o fato é: se não for a OZ, quem mais tem o calibre para fazer tal projeto, se considerá-los clones?

Não precisaram muito tempo, após compartirem olhares de auto-conscientização, todos disseram ao mesmo tempo.

- J.

De todos os cinco cientistas, J é o que mantêm contato direto com os pilotos e seus aliados. Os outros cientistas estão ocupados entre pesquisas e novas descobertas para ajudar a resistência. Fato que não chega a agradar aos pilotos, pois se algum ser vivo chega perto de lembrar aquelas velhas estórias sobre cientistas loucos, esse alguém era J.

- Será? - Trowa pergunta - Afinal, por mais antiético que ele consiga chegar a ser, ele nunca fez nada pelas nossas costas.

- Antiético? - Duo arregala os olhos e ergue os braços em sinal de incredulidade - Acrescente safado, pilantra, duas caras, e vigarista, e poderá chegar perto do que aquele velho sem noção é.

- Não adianta ficarmos discutindo entre nós - Quatre levanta exasperado querendo por um fim a uma discussão sem sentido - Se J fez ou não alguma coisa só vamos saber se perguntarmos a ele.

- É isso aí - O americano concorda.

Se levantando e passando por Quatre, Duo ia em direção a porta até sentir a mão do loirinho em seu ombro .

- Hnn, Duo, eu queria dizer que é melhor contatarmos ele, seria mais rápido e...

- É - Duo afasta o ombro da mão do amigo e volta a andar - mas se por acaso isso tudo for culpa dele, fica mais fácil quebrar a cara do desgraçado se eu estiver lá ao vivo.

- Não posso permitir isso - Heero também se levanta.

- Obrigado Heero - Quatre se sente mais seguro.

- Se você for... - vai até o americano e estende sua pistola - vai precisar disso.

Quatre precisou piscar varias vezes para poder assimilar a cena a sua frente antes de reagir com ao menos um pingo do fator que faltava naquela conversar: maturidade.

- Ok, tempo - Quatre passa Duo e fica na sua frente dele e afasta Heero e seus conselhos homicidas - ninguém vai quebrar a cara de ninguém ou atirar a queima roupa, e se for para ir alguém, vou eu, no final das contas eu precisava mesmo sair para compra mais supri...

A porta se abre, e um Quatre esbaforido, mas desta vez com as mesmas roupas que o original, entra no apartamento carregando varias sacolas.

- ... mentos - os olhos de Quatre se abrem quase chegando ao tamanho de pratos.

O Quatre recém chegado esquadrinha a sala e seus habitantes com calma enquanto recupera o fôlego. Larga as sacolas no chão e diz com expressão séria.

- Gente, acho que temos que conversar.

- Trowa amigo, não é por nada não – Duo, que lentamente volta a se sentar no sofá, sussurra para o outro moreno - mas parece que você vai ter que começar a praticar ménage a trois.

------------------------------- NMDQNF---------------------------------------

Illy – LUUU!!! HÔ LUUU-UUU!!! Tem algumas coisas que eu quero discutir sobre essa nova fic, você não acha que...

BAM - um tiro passa raspando pela bochecha de Illy.

Wufei - Não se aproxime - diz um chinês fortemente armado, mantendo uma amarrada e amordaçada Luana aos seus pés - não fale, pense ou sequer respire perto desta onna de imaginação hiperativa – seu olho volta a piscar compulsivamente.

Illy - o que ele tem? - pergunta ignorando a refém amordaçada.

Duo - Sei lá - aparecendo enquanto dá entre ombros - vai ver acabaram com o gel dele de novo.

Wufei - EU NÃO USO GEL!!!!

Illy - Aaah - ignorando agora o chinês enlouquecido - mas ele deveria ficar mais calmo, pessoas que tem propensão a calvície aceleram o processo de queda de cabelo em meio a momentos de muita tensão.

Wufei - EU NÃO ESTOU PROPENSO A ME TORNAR CARE...

Duo - Eu sei, e com o tanto que ele grita não me estranha ver aquelas entradas que ele tem,

Wufei - EU NÃO TENHO ENTRADAS!!!!

Duo, Illy - ... - encaram o pobre chinês pela primeira vez para depois o ignoraram de novo.

Trowa - Da para ouvir os gritos do Wufei lá do meu quarto, do que vocês estão falando?

Duo e Illy - da calvície do Wufei.

Wufei - EU NÃO ESTOU CALVO!!!!

Trowa - Aaah, ele realmente deveria começar a tomar cuidado com aquelas estradas.

Wufei: Ninguém me respeita...

Luana: mnnnnnn – murmura amordaçada "até o próximo capitulo".


End file.
